


Laughter Leads To Love

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Daphne tries to contain her laughter at Niles' story of his trip to the vet with Martin and Eddie, but it isn't easy. (Episode: Junior Agent")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	Laughter Leads To Love

"How did it go with your father?"

She hugged and kissed and kissed his cheek in greeting. He'd only been gone for a little while but it seemed like hours. And from the exhausted sigh he gave, she gathered that his trip to the door with his father hadn't gone well at all.

"I'll never understand Dad. Why he insists on always testing my ethics is beyond me."

"Oh Niles, you know your father. He really hates going to the doctor. I mean, really hates it. Believe me; taking him to the doctor is worse than taking Eddie to the vet! So what happened?"

"Well, I wasn't about to write him a prescription, that's for sure!"

She eyed him suspiciously. She'd known him long enough to know when something was up.

"Niles Crane, what did you do?"

His feigned innocence was not lost on her and she smiled. "You're up to something aren't you?"

He sniffled, avoiding eye contact. "I don't know what you're-."

Her lips met his in a feather-li8ght touch. And when he moved forward in an attempt to kiss her again, she drew back, smiling at his disappointed look.

"Daphne-."

"No more kisses until you tell me what you did, Niles Crane!"

"All right. I did get out my prescription pad, but I drew him a picture of a dog."

She laughed out loud and playfully hit his forearm. "Niles Crane, you silly sausage! Oh, I bet your father didn't like that one bit!"

Niles chuckled. "No, he didn't. But it served him right! He had one of his police buddies pull us over for making an illegal left hand turn. Only thing was, there was no illegal left hand turn."

Now she was laughing so hard that she could barely stand it. "Oh Niles, I don't mean to laugh but that is hilarious!" He smiled and began to join in her laughter. "I guess it was pretty funny."

They laughed even harder and Daphne captured his face in her hands, kissing him. They fell against the pillows, laughing and kissing like teenagers. Oh how she loved this man.

THE END


End file.
